


MidoTaka Drabble #1

by rhienz03



Series: MidoTaka Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, is this even considered fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhienz03/pseuds/rhienz03





	MidoTaka Drabble #1

Midorima felt his presence even before he even saw or heard him. Takao had always had that effect on him. He didn't even bother opening his eyes to check if he was right because he already knew he is.

"Hey, Shin-chan. I never thought I'd find you napping here," Takao flopped beside him. "This is my napping place."

Midorima knew that. The tree under which Takao always napped at is in full view from his seat at their classroom. He even developed a habit of looking outside the window during lunch just so he would see Takao sleeping.

"Go find another place, it's mine now." He didn't really mean that. In his heart of hearts, he hoped that Takao, being the stubborn and annoying guy he is, wouldn't listen to him as usual.

"Eh?" The dark-daired exclaimed. "Can't we share? I wanna share with Shin-chan."

"No," he answered simply. He knew it was a lie and he knew that Takao knew it was.

"Okay."

Midorima suddenly shot up when he felt Takao standing up and dusting his pants.

"What, you're just going? No whining?"

"Yeah, you said we can't share."

The green-haired gaped at him. He always thought that he and Takao had a silent but mutual understanding to never take his word as it is.

He sighed then stood up. "Fine, I'll go. You stay."

Takao turned to him and smiled. Before Midorima could even blink an eye, he found himself being tackled to the ground.

"Ow, what are you doing, Takao?"

"If I stay, you stay."

"I just said we can't share. It's weird for two guys to sleep together."

Takao looked at him with a feigned shock but he could see the underlying smirk behind that.

"What were you thinking, Shin-chan?"

"I just said it's weird. Get off me, Takao."

"No, if I get off you, you'll get out of here. You just gave me back the rights to this place so if I say you stay, you stay. I already said I want to share with you."

He pushed Takao, not too hard. "Get off me or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" The guy suddenly leaned on him. "Keep fighting, Shin-chan, and those looking through the windows will either think we're fighting or doing something else."

Midorima felt a blush crept up his face as he felt the other guy's hot breath on his ears.

Takao suddenly laughed. "Shin-chan, that was one of the best expressions you've let me see."

Midorima sat up quickly. "You're making fun of me, Takao."

Takao pushed him to lie down again. "Oh, come one, Shin-chan. Just admit it. You and I both know that you and I both want to sleep with each other." When he saw Midorima's reddening face, the eagle eye added, "We're just sleeping. Get your head out of the gutter, Shin-chan. Or do you really want to do 'that' with me?"

The tall guy glared at him. Fine, he wouldn't fight him anymore but Takao better know what he's gotten into.

 

***

 

"Is it just me or Midorima and Takao are having a sweet time together?"

Ootsubo whipped his head to look at the girl who said that. She had her eyes fixed outside the window. He approached her and took a peek at what she was watching.

"Looks to me like they're fighting or they're playing. What's sweet with that?"

Another girl joined them. "Nah, looks like they're cuddling and tickling and being lovey-dovey and doesn't have a care in the world."

"Isn't it?"

Ootsubo shooked his head. Lovey-dovey? Cuddling? Takao? Maybe. But Midorima? Nah, impossible. That man's emotional meter is the lowest in one to ten. "You read and watch way too much yaoi."

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what yaoi is."


End file.
